


To Fall in Love Every Night

by Fireloom



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireloom/pseuds/Fireloom
Summary: Chloe would lie if she said she didn't know whose breath teased at the skin of her shoulder. That who is a man she falls so desperately in love with every night, and who she pretends not to love in the day.





	To Fall in Love Every Night

Chloe's world comes into view as bright, morning light seeps in through thick curtains and runs over the bed she lay in. An uncomfortably comfortable bed, with sheets as soft as her own skin, and a mattress that perfectly molds to her body. Her first breath of clear air smells almost mountainous, pungent with pine trees and the tang of snow. Thoughts drift wearily through her mind, all unimportant enough to forget a second later.

 

Sounds comes from behind her. Ruffling of fabric and footsteps closeby. A weight dips her backward as someone rests down on the bed. A hand comes searching for her neck, fingers gracing her skin in a touch as soft as her pillow. The hand slips under her neck and she shifts to accommodate the arm that comes after it. She rests her head back down as that arm curls to drifts its finger through her hair. She closes her eyes as a tiny breath escapes her. Warmth approaches her back, her exposed skin tingling as tiny hairs and the almost touch of another human being comes so close.

 

Chloe would lie if she said she didn't know whose breath teased at the skin of her shoulder. That who is a man she falls so desperately in love with every night, and who she pretends not to love in the day. A feeble, terrible, wonderful, beautiful person that Chloe curses to have such undesirable feelings of desire for. But all such thoughts of her own condemnation fly from her mind as the fingers of his opposite hand seep down her hip and to the velvet between her legs. Limbs unused during sleep come into life as Chloe tenses. She arches her back and draws in that inhumanly fresh air. Without her telling it to, her leg moves to allow more of his movement, sweet, alluring, _divine_ movement.

 

he pulls her close to him, and she shivers when her back comes into contact with his torso. Full, precious lips press at her neck and leave a trail of delightful kisses, that soon turn to gentle bites, that then turn not so gentle. Chloe can't get enough. The speed of her breath increases, as does the pool of warmth gathering in the pit of her stomach and the tightness constricting at her vocal chords that ultimately lead to the whine of arousal that escapes her lips. A growl of approval hums in response. The hand folding in her hair grabs tighter and pulls her head back to allow better access to the tender flesh protecting her jugular, all the while strong fingers manipulate her flower with vigor. None of which she minds at all, and gladly, eagerly indulges.

 

Shiver's rack her body, all senses alight with fire and ice at once. The warmth in her stomach grows to a fiery need as she silently begs for more than just touches bellow. Her prayers are answered as his sex prods her backside. She draws her lip between her teeth and grasps desperately at the sheets. Her wishes are coming true, and yet she wants so much more. The promise just makes her wild. 

 

His movement becomes harsher, fingers working faster, teeth sinking deeper, hips quivering begging for the same thing as her. Finally they contact. A jolt of energy surges through Chloe and digs its way into her pussy. Need it, need it,  _ need it. _ She thrust back, sliding her folds over his member and trying to find the exact right  angle for insertion. It frustrates and excites her all at once and a moan fierce like a command jumps out of her. Heading it, he repositions and finally, finally she feels his tip rutting at her entrance and it feels so fantastic and she rolls her hips to meet him. 

 

On one, perfectly timed thrust, penetration is successful. Chloe still as her eyes rolls back and she feels her soul shifting in her body. Slowly, deathly slowly, she moves, up and down, gradually taking his length further and further. He becomes impatient, as does she, so they rectify the gentle pace with roughness. He gives her a sharp jab, his forearm slotting below her hip bone and giving him enough power to pull and push her as he pleases. And she pleases aswell by pressing her palm firmly on the headboard of the bed, using her strength to add to the motion. His keens and groans and whines and moans reverberate in her ears and she can't stand how perfect he sounds, how sexy it is to hear him enjoying her. She certainly returns the favour.

 

And then, he says her name. Fucking delicious. Entering Chloe's mind as much force as he thrusts into her, and in hardly a second, she feels nothing but intense, burning and unfleeting love for him. The feeling grows and grows, engulfing her chest with fire, trickling down in between her legs, pressure building, a line crossed, release coming.

 

The world dissolves around her into whiteness as precious, soft plumage of a bird replaces all that was just a second ago there. Her fingers interlace with furs and spines of feathers as they brush against every inch of her body from all directions. Her climax reaches a head, taking her down into the pool of feathers and satisfaction. In her peak she moans out the name of the one to make her feel such beauty.

 

“ _Lucifer_.”

 

White begins to fade to darkness as she is gently lowered down from the highest feeling she'd ever felt. A delightful calm befalls her. Her eyes close. 

 

She opens them. What she sees is not the bedroom of Lucifer's penthouse as she just saw, but the walls of her own room, darkened by night and lit by pale moon. She awakes with a glaze of sweet, shaky breath, and cum pooling in her underwear. Another fanciful dream that leaves her yearning for the real thing. Her subconscious mind knows exactly how to fill her with desire with no true release. Even worse, in her dreams, she feels love. The kind of love that stays in her mind, in her heart for days after. It dissipates just in time for the next saucy, salacious conjuring.

 

Chloe glances sidelong at her alarm clock. 5:25am. Just forty minutes out from her alarm. No point in trying to go back to sleep now. She peels away from her little bed which is nothing like as comfortable as the one her dream fabricated and heads for the shower. A clean off, a strong cup of coffee and a whole forty minutes of trying (most likely unsuccessfully) to get her latest wet dream out of mind will get her ready for the torturous day of working alongside Lucifer.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
